Powrót detektywa
by keyrousse
Summary: Moja wersja Doyle'owskiego "Pusty dom", z trochę zwiększoną ilością akcji i rudym Sherlockiem.
1. Część 1

**Powrót detektywa**

A/N: Kto czytał opowiadania Arthura Conan Doyle'a, może kojarzy "Ostatnią zagadkę" i „Pusty dom". Otóż ja, świeżo po nabyciu zbioru wszystkich opowiadań o Sherlocku Holmesie (boszsz, co to za tomiszcze! Będzie trochę czytania :) ), niniejszym, jako jedna z wielu, mam zamiar przerobić drugie ze wspomnianych dziełek na serialową modłę. A ponieważ w opowiadaniach zazwyczaj mało się dzieje, będę kombinować jak koń pod górę, rozwlekać akcję i możliwie dodawać jej pikanterii ). W sensie urozmaicać. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
Wykorzystuję wiele szczegółów z oryginału. W pewnym momencie nawet bezpośrednio zżynam, ale będzie ostrzeżenie. Jeśli ktoś nie czytał ACD i nie będzie wiedział, o co chodzi w często wspominanych poniżej „wydarzeniach w Szwajcarii", to się w trakcie czytania zapewne dowie. ;)  
Będzie dużo gadania, coś się zacznie dziać dopiero później. Pewnie będzie OOC... Ogólnie wiecie, samokrytykanctwo.

Brak slashu. Nie lllubię slashu. Nie czytam i nie uprawiam. Ale kto chce, to go sobie pewnie wszędzie wypatrzy.

_Disclaimer_: Nie mam nic wspólnego z BBC i Arthurem Conan Doylem. Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną oddane właścicielom w stanie nienaruszonym.

Zaczynamy!

* * *

**Część 1.**

Myślałem, że przez trzy lata zdołam się przyzwyczaić do spokoju i monotonii w moim życiu. Problem polegał na tym, że po powrocie z Afganistanu to właśnie chaos i przygody trzymały mnie w dobrej kondycji psychicznej i fizycznej – nuda była wtedy idealną receptą na depresję. Kiedy więc wskutek tragicznych wydarzeń w Szwajcarii zostało mi odebrane owo urozmaicenie codziennego życia, z dnia na dzień czułem się pogrążony w coraz głębszym marazmie.

Życie z Sarą było boleśnie wręcz normalne. Kiedyś godziny spędzone u niej były tak potrzebnym odpoczynkiem od dziwactw mojego przyjaciela. Kiedy jednak jego zabrakło, wieczory spędzone przed telewizorem, z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni i Sarą u boku stały się synonimem nudy. Nawet Sarah zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i wyraźnie traciła do mnie cierpliwość. Chociaż po katastrofie w Szwajcarii przeprowadziłem się do niej, coraz częściej myślałem o znalezieniu sobie nowego mieszkania. Mój status finansowy był znacznie lepszy, niż tuż po powrocie z wojny, głównie dzięki dużej ilości czasu, jaki mogłem poświęcić na pracę. Nadal nie byłoby mnie stać na samodzielne utrzymanie starego lokum na Baker Street, ale z całą pewnością mogłem poszukać jakiegoś miejsca do samodzielnego zamieszkania. Problem polegał na tym, że nie byłem w stanie się zmobilizować i rzeczywiście się wyprowadzić.

Moje mierne poszukiwania czegoś do zabicia nudy owocowały tylko zwiększającym się żalem za zmarłym tragicznie przyjacielem. Codziennie studiowałem uważnie wiadomości w gazetach, telewizji i internecie, szukając jakichś ciekawych spraw kryminalnych. Nie próbowałem ich jednak samodzielnie rozwiązywać, choć początkowo miałem takie ambicje. Przy próbie zebrania faktów mój umysł zwyczajnie się zamykał, a przed oczami ukazywała się charakterystyczna twarz mojego przyjaciela, jego pełen ironii uśmiech, a w głowie słyszałem kolejny sarkazm na temat moich i policji zdolności kojarzenia. Wiedziałem, że tego umysłu nie jest w stanie nikt zastąpić. Sarah zauważyła, że przy czytaniu kroniki kryminalnej przybierałem wybitnie zamyślony i nostalgiczny wyraz twarzy. Wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale nie czyniła żadnych uwag. Byłem jej za to wdzięczny, choć zdawałem sobie sprawę, że moja niemalże trzyletnia już żałoba za dawnym współlokatorem coraz silniej ją frustruje.

Jednak jedna sprawa w gazetach szczególnie zwróciła moją uwagę. Chodziło o tajemnicze zabójstwo niejakiego Roberta Adaira. Ów trzydziestoczteroletni mężczyzna pochodził z dobrej rodziny o arystokratycznych korzeniach. Był lekarzem, pracującym w prestiżowej klinice, położonej na przedmieściach Londynu. Miał nieskazitelną opinię, był popularny zarówno zawodowo, jak i prywatnie, otaczało go szerokie grono zaufanych przyjaciół. Kawaler, zaręczony z Edith Woodley, z którą ślub miał się odbyć za trzy miesiące. Wieczorami lubił grać w karty w kilku wybitnie snobistycznych i staromodnych londyńskich klubach. Był rozsądnym i mądrym graczem, zazwyczaj wygrywał.

Zgodnie z zeznaniami partnerów w grze, partia w dniu zabójstwa została rozegrana do końca, nikt nie miał znaczącej przewagi. Adair przegrał wtedy najwyżej dziesięć funtów, a biorąc pod uwagę jego majątek, nie przysporzyłoby mu to żadnych problemów. Wyszedł z klubu około godziny dziesiątej wieczorem, dwadzieścia minut później jego wejście do mieszkania w kamienicy przy Park Lane 427 zostało zauważone przez pokojówkę. Wszedł on do salonu na piętrze, w którym wcześniej pokojówka otworzyła okno, by wypuścić dym z kopcącego kominka. Pół godziny później jego narzeczona chciała wejść do owego pokoju, ale drzwi były zamknięte od środka. Nawoływania i pukanie nie odniosły skutku, wewnątrz panowała cisza. W końcu drzwi zostały wyważone przez ojca Adaira, który mieszkał niedaleko i został wezwany na pomoc. Robert leżał w kałuży krwi na podłodze, z głową zmasakrowaną przez kulę ze zwykłego pistoletu – nabój wydobyto ze ściany. Jednak nie znaleziono w pobliżu żadnej broni.

Musiałem przyznać, że sprawa była ciekawa. Zdecydowana, przecząca odpowiedź na pytanie, czy zmarły miał jakichś wrogów i intrygujące okoliczności śmierci z całą pewnością zainteresowałyby mojego utraconego przyjaciela. Miałem już dać sobie spokój z myśleniem na ten temat, ale ciekawość wzięła górę i postanowiłem wypróbować to, czego zdołałem się nauczyć przy Sherlocku, jeśli chodzi o badanie miejsca zbrodni.

Przed kamienicą na Park Lane stał tłumek gapiów, oddzielony od budynku taśmą policyjną. Ze starych znajomych ze Scotland Yardu widziałem tylko Lestrade'a, rozmawiającego z kimś przez telefon. Sally Donovan i Anderson albo byli wewnątrz, albo już skończyli, o czym mogła świadczyć niewielka obsada policyjna w okolicy. Okno z salonu, w którym znaleziono zwłoki, najwyraźniej znajdowało się po drugiej stronie budynku, ale tam, jako cywil, nie miałem prawa wstępu.

- Doktorze! - usłyszałem nagle głos Lestrade'a. Inspektor musiał mnie zauważyć, podszedł bliżej i mocno uścisnął mi dłoń. - Ciężko się pozbyć starych nawyków? Nie widziałem pana już od dawna.  
- Bez Sherlocka nie ma sensu, żebym kręcił się po miejscach zbrodni – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami. - Tym razem po prostu nie miałem ochoty siedzieć w domu.  
- Taaak – westchnął inspektor. - Ten dzieciak doprowadzał mnie do szewskiej pasji, ale nie można było odmówić mu inteligencji.  
- Geniuszu, chciał pan powiedzieć – poprawiłem, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Lestrade uśmiechnął się.

- Więc na popołudniowy spacerek wybrał pan scenę zabójstwa?  
- Można tak powiedzieć.  
- Chętnie bym pana wpuścił, ale już w sumie nie ma co tam oglądać.

Zdziwiła mnie ta deklaracja. Na co miałbym się przydać?

- Nie, nie. Pójdę już – odparłem, zrobiłem w tył zwrot, zdając sobie sprawę z bezsensowności mojego stawienia się tutaj.

Kilkanaście kroków dalej zderzyłem się nagle z biegnącym mężczyzną w dresie. Obaj wylądowaliśmy na chodniku. Biegacz wydał z siebie coś w rodzaju „Szlag!" i natychmiast się podniósł. Z torby, którą trzymał na ramieniu, wysypało się kilka książek. Zaczęliśmy je zbierać. Wśród tytułów poznałem podręczniki dla studentów prawa i jakąś powieść. Rzuciłem szybko okiem na nieznajomego: ubrany był w znoszony, ale czysty, luźny dres, ukrywający ogólną budowę ciała noszącego. Mimo kaptura na głowie zdołałem dojrzeć krótkie, rozczochrane, kasztanoworude włosy. Dolną połowę fizjonomii okalała mu króciutka, również rudawa broda. Jego blada twarz w dużej części ukrywała się za sporymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi – nic dziwnego, był maj, słońce świeciło. Nieznajomy niemal wyszarpnął z mojej ręki zebrane podręczniki, ale w zamieszaniu jeden z tomów mu wypadł. On jednak jakby nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bez słowa pobiegł dalej i nie zwracał uwagi na moje wołanie. Nie miałem ochoty go ścigać, więc wzruszyłem ramionami, schowałem książkę do swojego plecaka i ruszyłem w stronę mieszkania Sary.

Na miejscu postanowiłem sprawdzić, w posiadaniu jakiego „skarbu" się znalazłem. Była to powieść kryminalna. Na pierwszej stronie zauważyłem zdanie napisane bardzo kobiecym stylem pisma (czegoś mnie jednak nauczyło bieganie za Sherlockiem):

_Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się czujesz  
__i że wkrótce się zobaczymy.  
__S_

Wiedziałem, że byłem sentymentalny i że przypadkowa dedykacja nie miała z moim przyjacielem nic wspólnego, poczułem jednak znów falę niesamowitego żalu.

* * *

Tego wieczora Sarah straciła do mnie cierpliwość. Bez robienia mi wyrzutów na konkretny temat (za co jestem jej wdzięczny, choć oboje wiedzieliśmy, co było nie tak w relacjach między nami) stwierdziła, że nasze dalsze bycie razem nie ma sensu. Dała mi jednak czas na znalezienie nowego mieszkania. Tej nocy spałem na kanapie w salonie, rano wyszedłem do pracy bez słowa.

* * *

Na miejscu przywitał mnie typowy tłum potrzebujących pacjentów. „Przyziemna praca", przed którą na początku mojej kariery ostrzegała mnie Sarah. Jasne, nie było to bieganie za podejrzanymi...

Ech. Pokiwałem wtedy głową przy wypisywaniu recepty dla pacjenta, który spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

- Jedna tabletka co dwanaście godzin – rzuciłem, ignorując wyraz twarzy pacjenta. Wyszedł z gabinetu bez komentarza.

* * *

Według pielęgniarki na korytarzu została tylko jedna osoba. Moja zmiana powoli dobiegała już końca, więc ucieszyłem się, że udało mi się wyrobić w czasie bez niczyjej pomocy. Wezwałem ostatniego pacjenta.

Moje zdziwienie było ogromne, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że był nim ów mężczyzna, z którym się wczoraj zderzyłem niedaleko miejsca zabójstwa Adaira. Dziś również miał na sobie dres i okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

- Doktorze, chciałem przeprosić za moje opryskliwe zachowanie wczoraj – zaczął bez powitania. Na dźwięk jego głosu z dłoni wypadł mi długopis. - I podziękować za pomoc w zebraniu książek. Proszę zatrzymać tę, którą zgubiłem, to całkiem niezła powieść. Znalazłem u siebie w biblioteczce też taką ciekawostkę, mam nadzieję, że pana zainteresuje – mówił szybko, wyraźnie, z nienagannym akcentem wyższych sfer, wyciągając w moją stronę średniej grubości książkę w twardej oprawie, z tytułem „Efekty działania trucizn na ciało".

Po kilku sekundach otrząsnąłem się z szoku w stopniu wystarczającym, by sprawdzić swoje podejrzenia, które były nieprawdopodobne. Wstałem zza biurka, podszedłem do „pacjenta". Zamiast przyjąć książkę, ściągnąłem kaptur z głowy mężczyzny i niemal zerwałem okulary przeciwsłoneczne z jego twarzy. Nie protestował, tylko się uśmiechnął.

Ugięły się pode mną nogi i nastała ciemność.

* * *

c.d.n.

O opinie nie proszę, bo w polskojęzycznych fandomach jest o nie bardzo ciężko ;P


	2. Część 2

**Powrót detektywa, część 2.**

Będzie teraz dużo gadania, ale w następnej części coś się już zacznie dziać. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi wybaczone ;)

_Disclaimer_: Nie mam nic wspólnego z BBC i Arthurem Conan Doylem. Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną oddane właścicielom w stanie nienaruszonym.

* * *

- Nie myślałem, że zachowasz się jak nastolatka – było pierwsze, co usłyszałem, kiedy doszedłem do siebie chwilę później. Leżałem na leżance zabiegowej w moim gabinecie, z rozluźnionym krawatem i rozpiętym górnym guzikiem koszuli. Nogi miałem uniesione na moim własnym plecaku. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę źródła głosu.

Siedział tam, tak dobrze mi znany, a tak inny. Ściągnął bluzę od dresu, miał na sobie t-shirt i spodnie. Siedział na krześle przy leżance z łokciami opartymi na kolanach i splecionymi palcami, patrzył na mnie badawczo, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy. Był bledszy niż kiedyś, choć inny kolor włosów (rudy? Jak on wpadł na pomysł, żeby przefarbować się na rudo?) i krótki, starannie utrzymany zarost nieco maskował z lekka niezdrowy odcień jego skóry. Ale ostre rysy jego twarzy i charakterystyczne, jasne oczy pozostały takie same. Nie mogłem się już powstrzymać od okrzyku:

- Sherlock! To naprawdę ty?

Skinął głową, uśmiechając się szerzej.

- Tak, to naprawdę ja. I wybacz takie zamieszanie, ale nie mogłem się dłużej ukrywać. Chwilowo jestem zwierzyną łowną, ale mam nadzieję, że z twoją pomocą uda mi się odwrócić role.

Ostatnie zdanie postanowiłem odłożyć do późniejszego wyjaśnienia. Usiadłem na leżance.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że żyjesz. Byłem pewny, że zginęliście tam obaj z Moriartym!

Przewijałem w myślach wspomnienia z oględzin miejsca ostatniej walki Sherlocka z geniuszem zbrodni. Na ścieżce widziałem ślady stóp dwóch osób, prowadzące wyłącznie w górę, nikt tamtędy nie wracał; widziałem alarmująco rozległe plamy krwi, która potem, przez badania DNA, została zidentyfikowana jako należąca do mojego przyjaciela. Widziałem przecież zwłoki Moriarty'ego, jak je w końcu wydobyto ze skalnej szczeliny, ich przerażający stan. Słyszałem strzały, na litość boską! Widziałem, że stamtąd można było się wydostać albo wracając ścieżką, albo spadając w przepaść!

Sherlock jednak pokiwał głową przecząco. Odchylił kołnierz koszulki i moim oczom ukazała się stara – trzyletnia? - już blizna po ranie postrzałowej nad prawym obojczykiem. Taka rana zazwyczaj bardzo krwawi, potrafi też bezpośrednio zagrozić życiu ofiary ze względu na przebiegające tamtędy duże naczynia krwionośne i nerwy. Mój przyjaciel wyglądał jednak na bardzo... żywego i podekscytowanego. Przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, skąd wzięła się krew na skałach.

- Udało mi się przedostać dalej w góry – wyjaśnił. - Jednak ostatnie trzy lata to temat na bardzo długą opowieść w bardziej ustronnym miejscu. Szkoda, że mieszkasz z Sarą. W mieszkaniu na Baker Street na razie nie możemy się pokazać. Chociaż... - przerwał, myśląc o czymś intensywnie. - Wystarczająco go już wykorzystałem, nie sądzę, by się obraził na kolejne nadużycie przeze mnie jego wpływów. - Uśmiechnął się. - Nie możemy jednak wyjść razem. Spotkajmy się tam za pół godziny – rzekł, podając mi świeżo zapisany blankiet skierowania z adresem na odwrocie.

- A obiecujesz, że wszystko mi wyjaśnisz? - wymamrotałem, nadal ledwo zdolny do trzeźwego myślenia.

- Jasne. A czy nie dotrzymałem kiedyś obietnicy? - odparł. Na twarzy miał wypisaną prawdziwą, szczerą radość z naszego spotkania.

- Nie zliczę przypadków, kiedy obiecałeś kupić mleko – mruknąłem. Roześmiał się, narzucając na siebie bluzę.

Jakże dziwne było oglądać go w takim stroju! Nadal pamiętałem jego zamiłowanie do eleganckich, czarnych spodni (wyjąwszy dni, w których spodnie od garnituru zastępował prostymi, czarnymi dżinsami) i marynarek na białych koszulach. Tamto ubranie, zimą połączone z długim płaszczem, szalikiem i skórzanymi rękawiczkami, tworzyło wokół niego aurę pewności siebie i profesjonalizmu. W dresie, sportowych butach, z torbą na ramieniu, okularami przeciwsłonecznymi i rudą głową wyglądał jak student. Domyślałem się, że o to właśnie chodziło, z drugiej strony między innymi za tą władczą aurą tęskniłem przez ostatnie trzy lata.

Sherlock nałożył kaptur bluzy na głowę i okulary na nos, zgarbił się i swoim typowym, sprężystym krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu. Spojrzałem na adres. Gdybym wyszedł teraz, piechotą dotarłbym na miejsce w dwadzieścia minut. Nie chciałem jednak zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Znając Sherlocka i biorąc pod uwagę wcześniej zignorowane oświadczenie o zwierzynie łownej, on znalazłby się na miejscu wcześniej, żeby sprawdzić, czy teren jest bezpieczny. Nie musiałem się zatem spieszyć, dobrze by było jednak spróbować zgubić ewentualny ogon... Co byłoby łatwiejsze, gdybym przemieszczał się zarówno pieszo, jak i komunikacją miejską. Na taksówki żałowałem pieniędzy.

Bez zbędnego pośpiechu zatem uzupełniłem dokumentację i spokojnie wyszedłem z pracy. Przy wyjściu spotkałem Sarę. Nasz związek nie był żadną tajemnicą dla pracowników, więc rozmowa niedaleko wyjścia nie wzbudzała żadnych podejrzeń.

- Nie czekaj na mnie, prawdopodobnie wrócę późno – powiedziałem, podchodząc do niej.

- W porządku – odparła. Przyjrzała mi się. - Coś się stało?

- Nie, dlaczego pytasz? - zdziwiłem się.

- Masz dziwny wyraz twarzy.

Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy. W końcu jednak stwierdziłem, że mogę jej sprzedać jakąś drobną wskazówkę.

- Mój stary przyjaciel się ze mną skontaktował, widzimy się dziś po południu. Wiesz, męskie rozmowy.

- Jasne – odparła, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowana. W sumie powiedziałem prawdę. - Dobrej zabawy – zakończyła i poszła w swoją stronę.

* * *

Nadal miałem dwadzieścia minut na dotarcie do celu. Nogi, metro i autobusy zaprowadziły mnie na ciche osiedle zadbanych kamieniczek. Byłem już u wylotu odpowiedniej ulicy, kiedy mój telefon wydał z siebie sygnał wiadomości. Numer zastrzeżony.

_Przejdź od tyłu._

Żadnego podpisu. Pewnie na zwyczajowe „SH" pod treścią wiadomości musiałbym zaczekać do wyjaśnienia całej afery. W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy: Sherlockowi przez ostatnie trzy lata ktoś musiał intensywnie pomagać; zagrożenie musiało być poważne, skoro mój przyjaciel nadal był bardzo ostrożny; poza tym, zdecydowanie spędzałem z nim za dużo czasu.

Znalazłem przejście na tyły interesującej mnie kamienicy. Drzwi – kuchenne, jak się domyślałem – były zamknięte, ale po szybkim rzucie okiem stwierdziłem, że przylegające do wejścia okno jest delikatnie uchylone. Powoli i bezgłośnie otworzyłem je szerzej, w miarę sprawnie wspiąłem się na parapet i wszedłem do środka. Zamknąłem okno za sobą – byłem pewny, że nawet jeśli Sherlock nie był jeszcze wewnątrz mieszkania, da mi znać albo znajdzie inne wejście.

Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Rzeczywiście była to kuchnia. Spodziewałem się oznak opuszczenia, ale myliłem się: w tanich, ale zadbanych szafkach ze szklanymi drzwiczkami stała zastawa stołowa, szklanki, kubki, garnki, patelnie; lodówka i piekarnik były jednak wyłączone. Było jeszcze w miarę jasno, więc nie zapalałem światła. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że to mieszkanie – o ile reszta była w podobnym stanie – miało służyć za zapasowe schronienie w razie jakiejś potrzeby, ale nie było zamieszkałe stale. Przypomniałem sobie komentarz Sherlocka tuż przed jego podaniem adresu miejsca spotkania i domyśliłem się, że Mycroft Holmes miał z tym miejscem coś wspólnego. Kolejnym wnioskiem było to, iż zapewne to właśnie starszy brat Sherlocka pomógł mu przetrwać okres po walce w szwajcarskich górach. W gruncie rzeczy miał on pozwalające na to środki. Telefon z zastrzeżonym numerem podchodziłby pod drobiazg.

- Możemy tu spokojnie rozmawiać – usłyszałem nagle znajomy głos. - Pewnie już się domyśliłeś, kto, przynajmniej pośrednio, opiekuje się tym miejscem.

Stał w drzwiach do kuchni, oparty o framugę, ubrany w bardziej znajome mi, skórzane buty, czarne dżinsy i fioletową koszulę. Nadal był rudy, ale pozbył się bródki. Zauważyłem też, że był tak samo chudy, jak kiedyś.

- Nie myślałem, że moja nieobecność tak wyostrzy wasze zdolności dedukcji. Ty już wszystko wiesz, Lestrade, według gazet, też zaczął sobie lepiej radzić...

- Mógłbyś się zamknąć choć na chwilę? - powiedziałem w końcu, podchodząc bliżej. Wiedziałem, że Sherlock nie był zwolennikiem fizycznego kontaktu, nawet uściski dłoni wymieniał z niechęcią, ale zwyczajnie nie miałem zamiaru się powstrzymać. Mocno i ciepło uściskałem swojego odzyskanego przyjaciela.

Wydał z siebie jakiś nieokreślony pomruk, ale oddał gest.

- Wielokrotnie myślałem, żeby dać ci znać, że żyję – rzekł cicho. - Ale człowiek, który na mnie poluje, nie jest dużo głupszy od Moriarty'ego. Bałem się, że przechwyciłby wiadomość i zdołałby mnie namierzyć. Nie chciałem też narażać cię na żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Dopóki byłeś przekonany, że nie żyję, byłeś bezpieczny. Ale dziś to się musi zakończyć.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - spytałem, wypuszczając go z objęć.

- Przejdźmy głębiej, wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

Zajęliśmy fotele stojące w nieco zakurzonym, ale poza tym zadbanym salonie. Okna były zasłonięte okiennicami, w pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ale Sherlock ruchem dłoni zakazał mi zapalać jakiekolwiek światło. Nie zdziwiłem się ani nie protestowałem. O ile kiedyś emanował pewnością siebie, tak teraz jakby miał na czole przybitą pieczęć „NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO!". Cały czas czułem aurę zagrożenia i bardzo żałowałem, że nie wziąłem ze sobą żadnej broni.

- W walce w górach uczestniczyły w sumie trzy osoby: ja, Moriarty i jeden z jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, pułkownik Moran – zaczął Sherlock, zapalając papierosa, ku mojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu. - To ten ostatni zostawił mi pamiątkę w postaci tego oto kawałka metalu – rzekł, wyciągając z kieszeni i podając mi zniekształcony pocisk. Mimo półmroku w pomieszczeniu zdołałem rozpoznać klasyczny nabój pistoletowy. - Strzelał do mnie już podczas walki. Sądząc po kącie, z jakiego oddano strzał, pozycja Morana nie pozwalała mu jednoznacznie dostrzec, czy ja również ostatecznie spadłem w przepaść, na pewno jednak dostrzegł, jak skończył jego szef. Domyślałem się, że po śmierci Moriarty'ego wśród jego ludzi zacznie się walka o władzę, ale nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć, że przeżyłem. Dlatego też, mimo rany, postanowiłem ukryć się i rozprawić z wysokimi oficerami w organizacji Moriarty'ego na swój sposób.

- Kim jest Moran? - spytałem, wiedząc, że będzie to miało znaczenie później.

- Pułkownik Aleksy Moran, dawny strzelec wyborowy w armii rosyjskiej – rzekł Sherlock, odchylając się do tyłu. - Odszedł z honorami, zaczął podróżować po świecie. Ślady jego obecności udało mi się odkryć w Indiach, Iranie, krajach skandynawskich. W Wielkiej Brytanii pojawił się cztery i pół roku temu. Zapewne był jednym ze snajperów podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania z Moriartym, na basenie. Oczywiście część z tego to są informacje nieoficjalne. Oficjalnie to owszem, były oficer rosyjski, który mimo podejmowanych przez nasz wywiad wojskowy licznych prób przekonania go do zdradzenia paru tajemnic, pozostał dzielnym rosyjskim patriotą, lubiącym grać w karty i relaksować się w luksusowym ośrodku zdrowia, połączonym z klubem dżentelmenów i sanatorium na przedmieściach Londynu.

Sherlock przerwał na chwilę, patrzył na mnie wyczekująco. Nic mi jednak nie przyszło do głowy. Nie wiedziałem, o co mu może chodzić.

Po kilku sekundach Sherlock westchnął i mówił dalej:

- Zgodnie z doniesieniami gazet, po śmierci Moriarty'ego niektórzy jego ludzie opuścili Europę w popłochu, zgodnie kierując się do Środkowej i Południowej Ameryki. Potencjalni, nowi liderzy jego organizacji, z Moranem włącznie, zostali w Anglii. W doniesieniach o odnalezieniu ciała Moriarty'ego zamieszczono również notkę, że na dnie szczeliny skalnej leżał sam. Znając Morana, mogłem założyć, iż domyślił się on, że nadal żyję. Tym samym Londyn i Wielka Brytania stały się dla mnie terenami zbyt niebezpiecznymi, by na razie próbować wrócić.

- Co robiłeś bezpośrednio po walce w górach? - przerwałem mu, mając wrażenie, że najbardziej interesującej mnie rzeczy nigdy się nie dowiem.

- Uciekłem stamtąd po wąskiej półce skalnej, biegnącej nieco poniżej krawędzi przepaści – wyjaśnił, zaciągając się papierosem. - Udało mi się znaleźć osobę, która mnie opatrzyła i bez zadawania zbędnych pytań zapewniła środki na wyjazd ze Szwajcarii. Postanowiłem jechać do Wiednia. Po drodze skontaktowałem się z Mycroftem, który zgodził się z moim planem na działanie z ukrycia, dążąc powoli do wyeliminowania Morana, ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy grunt będzie bezpieczniejszy. Mycroft, z jego dostępem do akt wywiadu wojskowego, dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem jest pułkownik. Oczywiście nie podobało mu się, że mój plan działania pozostawiał mnie praktycznie bez obstawy. Wiecznie martwiący się, starszy brat – ostatnie zdanie Sherlock wygłosił z dobrze znanym mi sarkazmem, zwiększając efekt niedbałym gestem ręki dzierżącej wciąż tlącego się papierosa. - Tylko sobie znanymi kanałami zapewnił mi wsparcie na moim polowaniu. Zjeździłem trochę świata. - Uśmiechnął się. - Meksyk, Brazylia, chwilka w Kanadzie, trochę Maroka i Egiptu... Podłożenie dowodów tu, prowokacja tam, jednoznaczne zdjęcia siam... Plus walki wewnętrzne w organizacji Moriarty'ego i niniejszym mamy samego Morana na scenie. Niestety wiąże się to też z tym, że ponownie przypomniał sobie o mnie. Wprawdzie czasami uwagę odwracają mu ludzie, przeszkadzający mu w zarabianiu łatwej kasy na przemycie narkotyków...

- Jak ja lubię, jak sprzedajesz mi swoje rewelacje w ten sposób – burknąłem. To było za dużo informacji, za szybko podanych. Już sam pomysł, że mój przyjaciel robił za samotnego mściciela, wydawał mi się absurdalny. Choć z tego, co mówił, nie eliminował ludzi Moriarty'ego bezpośrednio, mimo wszystko całe zadanie wydawało mi się szalone i niebezpieczne.

- Johnie, mówiłem ci już, że myślisz sprawniej. Nie powiem ci nic więcej. Zbierz fakty. Przypomnij sobie, gdzie zobaczyłeś mnie po raz pierwszy po moim powrocie do Anglii. Połącz to z tym, co mówiłem ci o Moranie.

- Sherlock, nie jestem tobą... - zacząłem, zmęczony.

- Zrób to dla mnie – przerwał z uśmiechem.

Mimo półmroku i obłoczku dymu z papierosa – podobno rzucił palenie! - widziałem wesoły błysk w jego oczach. Owszem, w tej chwili obaj byliśmy w niebezpieczeństwie, ale mój przyjaciel znajdował w tym powód do radości. Życie nie było nudne, coś się działo, wrócił na znajomy teren, do tego miał groźnego i wymagającego przeciwnika oraz sojusznika, na którego mógł liczyć.

Ściskałem w dłoni podany sobie pocisk, który go ranił trzy lata temu. Pocisk z pistoletu. Na miejscu walki w górach nie było wystarczającej przestrzeni dla strzelca, musiał się zatem znajdować w dość dużej odległości...

Wygoniłem te myśli ze swojej głowy. Nie chodziło o walkę trzy lata temu. Musiałem wrócić do czasów obecnych.

„Gdzie zobaczyłeś mnie po raz pierwszy?" Przed domem Roberta Adaira. „Lubi grać w karty i relaksować się w luksusowym ośrodku zdrowia, połączonym z klubem dżentelmenów i sanatorium na przedmieściach Londynu". Plus Robert Adair... Lekarz w prestiżowym ośrodku zdrowia! Lubiący grać w karty! Zginął od kuli z pistoletu, wystrzelonej z dużej odległości! Handel narkotykami...

Usłyszałem nagle cichy śmiech mojego przyjaciela.

- Nie jest źle, Johnie, naprawdę nie jest źle – stwierdził. - Zapewne domyśliłeś się już, o co chodzi. Robert Adair i Aleksy Moran grali razem w karty. Zaprzyjaźnili się. Moran jednak wykorzystał Adaira. Pan doktor odkrył, że Moran ma ścisły związek ze znikaniem dostaw morfiny. Zapewne przyznał się do swojej wiedzy pułkownikowi. Był jednak wystarczająco inteligentny, by odkrycie przekazać również policji. Tym samym Moran, do którego dotarła również poniekąd niepokojąca wieść o moim powrocie, czuje się coraz bardziej osaczony i podejmuje różne próby, żeby się pozbyć przynajmniej części swojego ciężaru. Dwa dni temu wyeliminował Adaira z tej samej broni, z której strzelał w Szwajcarii, i teraz koncentruje się na mnie. Stąd też moje środki ostrożności i stanowczy plan zakończenia całej sprawy dziś. Nawet zacząłem przygotowania...

Przerwał nagle, uniesieniem dłoni nakazując mi zachowanie ciszy. Zdusił papierosa o blat stolika, stojącego przy jego fotelu. Razem wsłuchiwaliśmy się w odgłosy dobiegające z innych części mieszkania. Ja nie zauważyłem nic niepokojącego, ale Sherlock nagle poderwał się ze swojego fotela, podbiegł do mnie, chwycił mnie za rękę i niemal brutalnie, z siłą, o jaką bym go nie podejrzewał, pociągnął mnie w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Za nami rozległ się stłumiony trzask. Poczułem gorący podmuch powietrza na swojej twarzy, w ścianie za moją głową powstała mała, okrągła wyrwa. Sherlock w biegu wyważył drzwi, razem wypadliśmy na ulicę. Mój przyjaciel pchnął mnie w dół ulicy.

- Uciekaj! Spotkamy się na Baker Street! - krzyknął, po czym w końcu puścił moją rękę i odbiegł w drugą stronę. Kolejne trzaski za nami – pistolet z tłumikiem, jak się domyślałem – podziałały na mnie jak smagnięcie batem. Biegłem we wskazanym kierunku tak szybko, jak mogłem. Dopiero po dobrych kilku minutach biegu zdałem sobie sprawę, że nikt mnie nie ściga, a strzały ustały.

Schowałem się pod przydrożnym drzewem, usiłując odzyskać zdolność do spokojnego oddechu. Nadal było w miarę widno, choć wyraźnie zapadała już noc. Próbowałem ogarnąć to wszystko, co mi się przytrafiło w ciągu ostatniej doby. Nie wiedziałem też konkretnie, w jakim dokładnie punkcie Baker Street mielibyśmy się spotkać.

O ile Sherlock nadal żył i i zdołał uciec zabójcy...

Jakby w odpowiedzi rozbrzmiał cichy sygnał mojego telefonu: wyciszyłem dzwonki, kiedy dochodziłem do miejsca spotkania z Sherlockiem. Wyciągnąłem aparat z kieszeni kurtki i odczytałem SMSa.

_Pierwszy „wyciek gazu". Drugie piętro. Za dwie godziny._

Odczułem niebywałą ulgę. Mimo braku podpisu domyśliłem się, kto był autorem – wiadomość znowu przyszła z zastrzeżonego numeru. Co oznaczało, że Sherlock również zdołał uciec.

- No. Teraz wszystko jasne – mruknąłem. Początek naszego pierwszego, bezpośredniego starcia z Moriartym. Zdecydowanie wolałbym zapomnieć o tamtych wydarzeniach, ale nie dano mi tej możliwości. Musiałbym zapytać Sherlocka, jak usuwa ze swojego „twardego dysku" niepotrzebne mu dane. Od tamtego czasu dom, w którym doszło do pierwszej z ostatecznie trzech eksplozji, został wyremontowany. Podejrzewałem jednak, że mieszkania pozostały puste.

Kolejne drgnięcie mojego telefonu.

_Weź pistolet. Twoje zdolności w strzelaniu przez okno mogą się przydać._

Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok. To też potwierdzało jednoznacznie tożsamość autora wiadomości.

Tym razem postanowiłem być również ostrożny i stawić się w wyznaczonym miejscu nieco wcześniej. Rozejrzałem się dyskretnie dookoła i nie widząc niczego podejrzanego, wyszedłem ze swojej kiepskiej kryjówki i dość szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w stronę głównej drogi. Po drodze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Sherlock wykrzyczał polecenie o spotkaniu na Baker Street, skoro chwilę później...

Czy Sherlock czuje to samo, kiedy nagle przyjdzie mu do głowy jakiś pomysł czy rozwiązanie zagadki? To było jak przypływ dziwnej, bardzo pozytywnej energii wprost to mojego mózgu! Już słyszałem w myślach jego „Głupiec! Przecież to oczywiste!". Krzyk zapewne miał...

Kolejny SMS.

_Wiem, prostacka metoda, ale jest zdesperowany. Na pewno przyjdzie, nawet, jeśli się spodziewa pułapki._

Z westchnięciem typu „jak ja za tym tęskniłem" obrałem kierunek na mieszkanie Sary. W jednym z kartonów nadal powinienem mieć swojego starego Browninga L9A1.

* * *

c.d.n.


	3. Część 3

**Powrót detektywa, część 3**

Między gwiazdkami znajduje się bezpośredni cytat z opowiadania ACD „Pusty dom", w przekładzie Marty Domagalskiej, z wydania „Księga wszystkich dokonań Sherlocka Holmesa", wyd. REA, Warszawa 2010.

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie nienaruszonym.

* * *

Byłem już w drodze na miejsce kolejnego spotkania, z Browningiem stanowiącym bardzo pocieszający ciężar w kieszeni mojej kurtki, kiedy dotarł do mnie kolejny SMS od Sherlocka:

_Jak już dotrzesz na miejsce, nie ruszaj się stamtąd do momentu, w którym naprawdę będzie to konieczne. Zdaję się na Twój osąd._

Drugie zdanie mocno mnie zdziwiło. Chociaż dawniej Sherlock od czasu do czasu prosił mnie o opinię bądź załatwienie dla niego jakichś spraw zawodowych, krótkie oświadczenie wyraźnie wskazywało, że miał do mnie zaufanie. Domyślałem się też, że właściwie byliśmy zdani tylko na siebie. Nie sądziłem, że Sherlock zdołałby załatwić jakiekolwiek wsparcie. Wiedziałem, że mimo wszystko niechętnie korzystał z pomocy Mycrofta, a wtajemniczanie Lestrade'a wiązałoby się z długim tłumaczeniem, co, jak i dlaczego, nawet mimo świadomości, że ostatecznie inspektor by pomógł. Sherlock mógł być pewny, że po latach mieszkania z nim przyjąłbym zastaną rzeczywistość taką, jaka jest, zaakceptowałbym ją i robił swoje bez narzekania i wymagania wyjaśnień tu i teraz.

Na razie postanowiłem przestać myśleć o wszystkim poza bieżącą sytuacją, chociaż nadal czułem radość z powodu takiego dowodu zaufania ze strony mojego przyjaciela. Byłem pewny, że nikt mnie nie śledzi. Ulice, mimo coraz późniejszej pory, nadal były pełne ludzi. Domyślałem się, że tak samo będzie na Baker Street. Mimo braku dalszych wskazówek od Sherlocka, do mieszkania znajdującego się naprzeciwko naszego starego lokum postanowiłem dostać się od tyłu. Najbliższą okolicę znałem bardzo dobrze i bez trudu udało mi się znaleźć odpowiednie przejście. Zachowując się możliwie pewnie, wspiąłem się na właściwe schody przeciwpożarowe i po kilku minutach znalazłem się w mieszkaniu na drugim piętrze.

W środku było pusto i ciemno, z wyjątkiem światła pochodzącego od ulicznych latarni, przebijającego się przez brudne okna. Mieszkanie, oczywiście, zostało wykończone nieco ponad trzy lata temu. Ściany były pomalowane na biało, pod sufitami zwieszały się gołe żarówki, podłoga z drewnianych paneli zachowywała się cicho. Całe mieszkanie było ciche.

Zająłem miejsce obserwacyjne przy oknie, wychodzącym na ulicę. Minuty mijały powoli, przeciągając się w nieskończoność.

Jakieś piętnaście minut przed wyznaczonym czasem spotkania przed naszym byłym lokum coś zaczęło się dziać. Najpierw, ku mojemu zdumieniu, ujrzałem mężczyznę, który budową ciała i ubraniem idealnie odpowiadał Sherlockowi. Wszedł on do mieszkania, kilka sekund później na pierwszym piętrze, w salonie, zapaliło się światło. Nie widziałem jednak żadnych postaci. Po kilku minutach na zasłonach pojawił się rozpoznawalny cień – mój przyjaciel najwyraźniej usiadł przy stole niedaleko okna, pochylał się nad czymś, być może czytał.

Rzuciłem okiem na ulicę. Niedaleko zatrzymał się ciemny samochód typu sedan. Wysiadł z niego jakiś mężczyzna, poszedł do sklepiku naprzeciwko naszego mieszkania, po kilku minutach wyszedł, wsiadł do samochodu i tam pozostał.

Nagle wyraźnie poczułem za sobą czyjąś obecność. Wiedziałem, że jestem dobrze widoczny na tle okna, więc moje instynktowne znieruchomienie nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Przybysz wszedł do pokoju, w którym się znajdowałem. Nagle usłyszałem znajomy głos:

- To teraz czas zasadzić się na zwierzynę.

Głos Sherlocka, cichy, ale wesoły i pełen podekscytowania.

- Sherlock! - szepnąłem z oburzeniem. - Nie próbuj doprowadzić mnie do zawału!

- Ależ skąd – odparł, podchodząc do mnie. - Nie darowałbym sobie, gdybyś z tak błahego powodu dostał zawału.

Stanął obok mnie. Nagle poczułem na swoim ramieniu dotyk znajomej, ciepłej, chudej dłoni. Wydałem z siebie ciche westchnięcie.

- Tęskniłem za tym – mruknąłem. Dłoń odsunęła się od mojego ramienia. Rzuciłem okiem na wciąż rozświetlone okno naszego starego salonu. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nadal tkwił tam cień mojego przyjaciela.

- Prawie oberwałem wałkiem po głowie, kiedy poszedłem do pani Hudson po drobną pomoc przy naszej intrydze – rzekł Sherlock, po raz kolejny dziś jakby czytając mi w myślach. - Nasza dzielna właścicielka dostała zadanie uwiarygodnienia mojej obecności w mieszkaniu poprzez przesuwanie od czasu do czasu mojego gipsowego popiersia. Szkoda, że po wydarzeniach dzisiejszego wieczoru prawdopodobnie nie będzie się ono do niczego nadawało. Byłaby dobra podstawa do pomnika, nie sądzisz?

- Nie, Sherlock, nie sądzę – odparłem, po raz pierwszy nie czując irytacji przez jego typowe uwielbienie siebie. Co chwilę wydawało mi się, że śnię, ale te stare dziwactwa Sherlocka sprowadzały mnie na ziemię, uświadamiały, że najbliższa mi osoba na świecie rzeczywiście żyje i jest tuż przy mnie.

- Zabiłbym za papierosa – mruknął nagle mój przyjaciel.

- Myślałem, że rzuciłeś!

- Odczep się! Nawet nie wiesz, jak jest ciężko w Meksyku, Brazylii czy Maroku dostać plastry nikotynowe!

Roześmiałbym się, gdyby Sherlock nagle nie odciągnął mnie w najciemniejszy kąt pomieszczenia. Gestem nakazał mi wyciągnięcie pistoletu, zaś sam sięgnął pod ścianę i po chwili miał w ręku średniej długości, okrągły, gładki kij. Wyglądał jak pałka policyjna. Staraliśmy się oddychać maksymalnie cicho. Sherlock klepnął mnie w ramię i samym ruchem warg wyjaśnił: „Moran". Serce mi przyspieszyło, ale z drugiej strony czułem dziwny spokój i opanowanie. Takie samo, jak przed pójściem na bitwę.

Do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna. Kroki stawiał pewnie, jakby wiedział dokładnie, co ma zamiar zrobić i nie spodziewał się żadnych przeszkód. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie wie o naszej obecności w tym samym pokoju.

W bezwzględnej ciszy, schowani w ciemnościach, obserwowaliśmy nieznajomego. Stał w zasięgu światła z ulicy, mogłem mu się więc dobrze przyjrzeć. Był to wysoki, szczupły, porządnie i czysto ubrany, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna przed pięćdziesiątką. * Trzymał w ręku coś, co wziąłem za laskę, ale gdy odłożył ten przedmiot na podłogę, usłyszałem metaliczny dźwięk. Z kieszeni płaszcza przybysz wyciągnął jakiś duży przedmiot i wykonał czynność, która zakończyła się głośnym ostrym szczęknięciem, tak, jakby sprężyna lub zapadka trafiły na swoje miejsce. Wciąż klęcząc na podłodze, pochylił się do przodu i z całej siły naparł ciałem na jakąś dźwignię: usłyszeliśmy najpierw długie zgrzytnięcie, a następnie kolejny głośny dźwięk. Mężczyzna się wyprostował; zobaczyłem, że trzyma w ręku strzelbę z kolbą o nietypowym kształcie. Odwiódł zamek do tyłu, włożył coś do środka i zaryglował go; następnie, kuląc się, oparł koniec lufy o parapet otwartego okna. * Wyraźnie celował w cień mojego przyjaciela w oknie mieszkania po drugiej stronie ulicy. Czułem, jak siedzący za mną Sherlock nagle zesztywniał i napiął wszystkie mięśnie.

Nagle rozległ się cichy trzask i odległy odgłos tłuczonego szkła. W tym momencie mój przyjaciel skoczył na strzelca jak pantera, pałką wybił dziwną broń z rąk zamachowca i rzucając się na niego bezpośrednio, przewrócił na podłogę. Moran szybko otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia. Rozgorzała zaciekła walka. Nie znałem wcześniej umiejętności Sherlocka, jeśli chodziło o bezpośrednie starcie, więc byłem zaskoczony, z jaką sprawnością i zwinnością posługuje się kijem jak bronią. Moran jednym ruchem odłączył lufę od swojej strzelby i również wykorzystał ten kawałek metalu do walki. Nie byłem w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc mojemu przyjacielowi, choć wydawało się, że radził sobie bardzo dobrze. Był szybki i zwinny, potrafił przewidzieć niemal każdy ruch swojego przeciwnika i nie dopuszczał go do siebie na odległość bliższą, jak wyciągnięcie ręki. Budowa ciała mojego przyjaciela sprzyjała walce z dystansu. Sherlock o tym wiedział i dawał mimowolny, niezwykły pokaz swojej sprawności.

Sytuacja zaczęła się komplikować, kiedy Moran bardzo silnym ciosem lufy złamał pałkę Sherlocka. Mój przyjaciel fragmentem pozostałym w dłoni rzucił w głowę przeciwnika i z pełnym wściekłości okrzykiem „Ty sukin...!" sczepił się w nim w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Obaj wylądowali na podłodze. Sherlock po chwili tarzania się w kurzu i zadaniu kilku ciosów łokciem w twarz przeciwnika wylądował pod Moranem, który zacisnął swoje dłonie na jego gardle. Próbowałem włączyć się do walki, ale pułkownik potraktował mnie silnym kopnięciem w nogi, przez co sam wylądowałem na podłodze. Sherlock wykorzystał jednak tę okazję do zdarcia z siebie dłoni przeciwnika i krzyknął:

- John! Strzelaj w sufit!

W ogóle nie myślałem o sensie takiego postępowania, po prostu zrobiłem, co mi kazano i odsunąłem się od walczących. Sherlock znalazł się na górze i zaczął z szokującym zapamiętaniem okładać pięściami twarz Morana. Nigdy nie widziałem na jego twarzy takiej wściekłości i nienawiści.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadło tak potrzebne nam wsparcie w postaci Lestrade'a i dwóch konstabli. Inspektor odciągnął mojego przyjaciela od pułkownika, konstable natomiast zakuli Morana w kajdanki i postawili na nogi.

Było po wszystkim.

Moran mimo śladów ciosów na twarzy był spokojny i zimny jak lód, wpatrywał się z czystą nienawiścią w mojego dyszącego ze zmęczenia, ale bardzo zadowolonego z siebie przyjaciela. Sherlock, również poturbowany i z rozciętą wargą, zatoczył się, ale bez mojej pomocy utrzymał się na nogach.

- Lestrade, oto zabójca Roberta Adaira, niedoszły sprawca mojej własnej śmierci i ostatni z wysokich „oficerów" w organizacji przestępczej Jamesa Moriarty'ego – oświadczył z dumą. Uznał, że będą potrzebne dalsze wyjaśnienia, więc kontynuował: - Badania balistyczne z całą pewnością potwierdzą, że kula znaleziona w ścianie pokoju Adaira i pociski z miejsca mojej domniemanej śmierci pasują do tej broni.

Lestrade milczał, dzieląc swoją uwagę między schwytanego strzelca i Sherlocka.

- Jeśli chodzi o motyw zabójstwa, który pozostawał niejasny: stało się tak, ponieważ szanujące się towarzystwa unikają skandalu. Obecny tu pułkownik Moran był zamieszany w kradzież morfiny z kliniki, w której pracował Robert Adair, i zapewne kilka innych szwindli narkotykowych. Jednak ten ostatni swoje zgłoszenie na policję w tej materii uczynił anonimowo, więc nikt nie znał ewentualnych przyczyn sporu między nim a Moranem. W dniu zabójstwa Moran nie był obecny podczas ostatniej, karcianej partii, jaką Robert Adair odegrał w swoim życiu. Tym samym bardzo brytyjska troska o dobre imię nieco utrudniła wam sprawę, ale mam nadzieję, że wszystko da się wyprostować. - Mój przyjaciel, wciąż dysząc, uśmiechnął się zakrwawionymi zębami do pokonanego przeciwnika, w którego oczach żądza zemsty świeciła coraz bardziej. Był to straszny widok.

Miałem wrażenie, że słyszałem cichutkie szczęknięcia metalu.

- Co do pana, pułkowniku, schlebia mi pańska determinacja w próbach pozbycia się mnie, z drugiej strony fakt, że dał się pan nabrać na taką klasyczną sztuczkę nie za dobrze świadczy o słuszności pańskiej wzorowej opinii podczas służby w wojsku – mówił Sherlock z nieskrywaną dumą ze swoich zdolności. - Było przecież z góry jasne, że to prowokacja, mająca wykurzyć pana z ukrycia. Wiedziałem, że jest pan zdesperowany, ale na pańskim miejscu mimo wszystko próbowałbym się mnie pozbyć w jakichś bardziej tajemniczych okolicznościach. Niemal czuję się zawiedziony.

To najwyraźniej było za dużo dla pokonanego pułkownika. Z dzikim rykiem rzucił się na mojego przyjaciela, przewracając go na podłogę. Jakimś cudem wydostał się z kajdanek, ujrzeliśmy błysk metalu.

Rozległ się strzał.

Lestrade ściągnął nieruchome ciało Morana z mojego przyjaciela. Sherlock leżał na plecach półprzytomny, dyszał ciężko, nie próbował się podnieść.

- O mój Boże... - szepnął inspektor. Z ręki wypadł mi wciąż dymiący pistolet. Ukląkłem przy Sherlocku, szybko sprawdziłem jego stan. Silnie krwawił. Z boku sterczała mu rękojeść noża.

- Nie, nie ruszaj tego – rzuciłem ostro do Lestrade'a, który wykonał podejrzany ruch w stronę noża.

- Wezwijcie karetkę! - ryknął Lestrade na swoich podwładnych, jeden z nich natychmiast chwycił na radio i nadał odpowiednie polecenie. Rozpiąłem zakrwawioną koszulę Sherlocka, zrzuciłem z siebie kurtkę, zerwałem rękaw swojej koszuli, przycisnąłem materiał tej ostatniej do rany. Lestrade próbował wydobyć jakąś reakcję z mojego półprzytomnego przyjaciela. Zaskoczyło mnie, z jakim uczuciem ściskał jego ramię i wołał, żeby próbował otworzyć oczy.

- Sherlock, do ciężkiej cholery, co ci strzeliło do głowy! - krzyczał Lestrade, delikatnie klepiąc rannego po policzku. - Nie mogłeś choć raz powstrzymać swojego pieprzonego ego przed drwinami z niebezpiecznego przeciwnika? Teraz nam tego nie rób! Już pocieszyłem Andersona, że znowu będzie się z tobą użerał. Sherlock! Otwórz oczy!

- Zimno mi... Mam dość... - rozległ się cichy głos mojego przyjaciela. Lestrade ściągnął swoją kurtkę i delikatnie podłożył ją pod głowę Sherlocka.

- Pewnie, że masz dość, nawet tacy jak ty czasami są zmęczeni – mówił bez przerwy inspektor, który nie był w stanie ukryć paniki w swoim głosie. Szczerze doceniałem jego wysiłki w utrzymaniu mojego przyjaciela w stanie przynajmniej półprzytomnym. Nadal bez słowa próbowałem zatamować krwawienie, modliłem się o szybkie przybycie pomocy i obserwowałem inspektora i coraz słabszego Sherlocka. Rana krwawiła obficie.

- Całe dnie bez jedzenia i snu, ze skrytym zabójcą za plecami, pewnie, że masz dość. Myślisz, że cię nie znam? Albo nie pamiętam, jak to wcześniej było? Nie, nie, nie, możesz być zmęczony, ale zostań z nami. Sherlock? Sherlock!

* * *

c.d.n.

Tak, wiem, klasyczny cliffhanger, który wcale nie podnosi ciśnienia i nie powoduje gorączkowego wyczekiwania na dalszy ciąg. ;)


	4. Część 4

**Epilog **zainspirowany fikiem "The Dyeing Detective" (do znalezienia na tym portalu) i faktem, że Benedict Cumberbatch wcale nie jest brunetem. ;)

_Disclaimer_: Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie nienaruszonym.

* * *

Z wydarzeń kolejnych dni pamiętam tylko najważniejsze, żadnych mniejszych szczegółów. Pamiętam Szpital Św. Bartłomieja, nerwy pierwszych godzin po operacji, potem radość, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że nie stracę na dobre swojego ledwo co odzyskanego przyjaciela, i późniejsze odwiedziny znajomych Sherlocka. Wpadła Molly, która po starej aferze z Moriartym nadal nie potrafiła sobie znaleźć kolejnego kandydata do romansu. Lestrade odwiedzał Sherlocka właściwie codziennie i po raz pierwszy mogłem niemalże namacalnie stwierdzić, że nie tylko ja uważam szalonego, młodego detektywa za przyjaciela. Nawet Sally Donovan wpadła na kilka minut, by oświadczyć, że się stęskniła, nie zapomniała jednak o swoim typowym powitaniu („Cześć, świrze!"), aczkolwiek wygłosiła je z pewnym pozytywnym uczuciem. Mycroft też przyszedł. Sherlock zdobył się na trochę łagodności względem brata i wdzięcznie oddał uścisk dłoni. Ale telefonu z GPS i zastrzeżonym numerem (i ochroną przed namierzaniem, jak się dowiedziałem) nie zwrócił.

Dowiedziałem się, że przez ostatnie trzy lata brat Sherlocka opłacał jego czynsz na Baker Street. Tym samym mój przyjaciel miał dokąd wrócić. Z wdzięcznością przyjąłem propozycję ponownego zamieszkania razem.

Przy którejś wizycie Lestrade wyjaśnił mi, skąd się wziął pod mieszkaniem, gdzie odbyła się walka z Moranem. Oczywiście to on i jego ludzie siedzieli w wypatrzonym przeze mnie, ciemnym samochodzie. Strzał z pistoletu miał być sygnałem do wkroczenia do akcji. A o potrzebie wsparcia poinformował go sam Sherlock, przyznając się do swojego „zmartwychwstania" wczesnym rankiem w dniu, w którym ostatecznie doszło do konfrontacji z Moranem. Zwyczajnie włamał się do domu inspektora, cudem uniknął śmierci z rąk policjanta, śpiącego z bronią pod poduszką, i ograniczając się do podstawowych wyjaśnień, niemal zmusił go do przyłączenia się do intrygi. Lestrade nie był chętny do jakichkolwiek działań bez pełnego obrazu sytuacji, ale w końcu się poddał i nie zawiódł.

Rana Sherlocka nie spowodowała trwałego okaleczenia czy utraty jakichś narządów (poza fragmentem jelita), ale ze względu na swoją głębokość była bolesna i znacząco utrudniała mu przemieszczanie się. Młody detektyw, uwięziony w szpitalnym łóżku, zabijał czas marudzeniem, rozwiązywaniem zagadek z kronik kryminalnych i opowiadaniem mi swoich przygód z trzyletniego okresu nieobecności.

Moje życie znowu nabrało sensu.

W końcu miałem czas na myślenie o pewnym drobiazgu, który dla mnie stał się bardzo ciekawą zagadką...

* * *

Sherlock przefarbował swoje rudawe włosy na dobrze mi znany, czarny kolor w dniu, w którym wypisano go w końcu ze szpitala. Na typowe dla niego, wiecznie rozczochrane loki musieliśmy jednak poczekać jeszcze kilka tygodni – jego obecna fryzura, choć też niedbała, była znacznie krótsza od tej, którą miał przed swoją „śmiercią". Po udanym farbowaniu mój przyjaciel półleżał na kanapie, ubrany w spodnie od dresu i t-shirt, i z wielką satysfakcją czytał gazetę. Nadal miał zakaz (egzekwowany przeze mnie, wizyty Lestrade'a w celach innych, niż towarzyskie, były surowo zakazane) powrotu do dawnej, detektywistycznej służby, ale przynajmniej przestał jęczeć na przedłużający się pobyt w szpitalu. Był znów u siebie. W salonie panował stary bałagan. Nadal miewałem wrażenie abstrakcyjności całej sytuacji. Ot, tak po prostu, najpierw mój przyjaciel był uważany za zmarłego przez bardzo długie trzy lata, a teraz wrócił, był na wyciągnięcie ręki.

- Sherlock?

- Mhm?

- Czy ty naturalnie jesteś rudy? - spytałem, siadając na fotelu pod regałem z książkami.

- Nieee – zaczął, a w jego głosie przebijała się tak dobrze mi znana irytacja. - Musiałem zmienić kolor włosów, żeby się lepiej zamaskować.

- Dobrze, ale twoja bródka przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu wyglądała na naturalną, a tak krótki zarost raczej nie dałby się zafarbować.

- Co ty nie powiesz... - mruknął, nie przerywając czytania gazety.

- Poza tym, większość znanych mi brunetów w twoim wieku zaczyna już siwieć, a ciebie nadal zwieńcza kruczoczarna czupryna. Teraz to normalne, skoro jesteś zafarbowany, ale...

- Może jestem jednym z tych szczęściarzy... - próbował mi przerwać, ale mu się to nie udało.

- Poza tym, brwi masz podejrzanie jasne jak na bruneta.

Wyczułem na sobie badawcze spojrzenie jego chłodnych oczu. Postanowiłem dalej brnąć. Czyniłem to specjalnie, oczywiście. Okazja do zwrócenia jego własnej broni przeciwko niemu była nie do przepuszczenia.

- Skoro nauczyłeś mnie włamywać się do mieszkań, a znając Mycrofta pewnie nie będzie chciał mi pomóc w rozwiązaniu tej zagadki, może powinienem go nieoficjalnie odwiedzić i poszukać jakichś albumów rodzinnych? Wygląda na takiego, co lubi czuć więź z bliskimi...

- Johnie, z całą pewnością wiesz, że jak chcę, mogę być groźnym przeciwnikiem w bezpośrednim starciu. Nie. Idź. W tę. Stronę – wycedził.

- Czy może powinienem odwiedzić którąś z twoich szkół? We wczesnych klasach raczej byś się nie farbował. W albumach pewnie będzie jakieś twoje zdjęcie...

Przerwała mi poduszka z kanapy, która wylądowała na mojej twarzy. Spojrzałem na swojego współlokatora, który powrócił do czytania gazety.

Tak. Sherlock Holmes naprawdę wrócił.

* * *

Koooniec. Za opinie zawsze wdzięcznam ;)


End file.
